


Little Pink Slip

by TheAuthorGod



Series: Fate's Idea [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Accidents, Gen, Omega Dean, Social Commentary, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn't happy, more like relieved, when he saw the little pink dot on the other car's license plate.  'That meant that it was an 2 omega crash; that would be fair.'  He looked down at his own little pink driver's license, 'Well, as fair as it got when you were an omega.'</p><p>Written for <a href="http://unconventional-angel.tumblr.com/WinterDrabblethon">Unconventional-Angel's Winter Drabblethon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pink Slip

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA'D. UNPROOF'D.
> 
> Prequel to Slice of Fresh Air.

Dean swallowed. What was he supposed to do now? It hadn’t been his fault.  
  
He looked over the damage to his car. The back quarter fender was scuffed. That was the only damage he could find; but, the other car, its front end was totaled.  
  
Dean pulled his license and registration from the glove compartment. He glared at the pinkish tinge to both pieces. The color was the dead giveaway, omega. He cringed. The system was made harsh against omegas. “Damn it.”  
  
He glanced over at the other car. The driver hadn’t emerged and the police hadn’t arrived. The other driver moved a phone to their ear, at least he wasn’t hurt. Sniffing the air and deeming no smell of pain, Dean squinted at the license plate and felt a surge of hope make its way from his heart to his head. A small pink circle appeared on the bottom left corner of the license plate, omega. Dean made a tiny gesture of success, a miniature fist pump.  
  
It was cold outside so Dean hopped back into the jeep. It was Bobby’s. Dean had needed a car and both Sam and John had taken the two cars Dean was used to. Dean fingered through the license and registration until the cops arrived.  
  
Three cops emerged from the car. One cop looked over the other car and one went to the driver’s window. The last, youngest cop approached Dean. “Hello, what happened here?” The cop didn’t even pull out a pad of paper.  
  
Dean sighed. He didn’t see what this was all worth. No matter what was said he would be a fault and would have to take the point toward his license. He growled before explaining what happened.  
  
The cop nodded. “Uh-huh. Well, I’ll go relay that. Wait here.” He swaggered away.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes before calling out after the young man. “Don’t you need these?” He holds out his license and registration.  
  
The cop gave off a slightly flustered alpha scent; he doubled back and took the papers from Dean.  
  
Once the cop was out of scent range, Dean let his frustration bubble to the surface. He hoped the other omega was getting the same treatment; he might get a new friend out of the whole endeavor.  
  
Dean’s hopes flew out the window when a hand emerged from the driver’s window with a blue-tinted driver’s license, alpha. While Dean was surprised that an Alpha would drive an omega registered car, he was mostly upset. He was about to get a ticket, or a point, or a fine. He might even end up in court. His mood turned sour.  
  
The cops all convened next to the other car. They began their conversation. It irked Dean to no end that the society he lived in let the alpha in on the conversation but not the omega.  
  
Dean watched with a detached anger. He kept his omega mode in check though, going so far as to dig his fingernails into his palms. He didn’t want to slip into it and make everything worse. Most people saw omegas who slip into omega mode without a threat on their life as emotional and manipulative.  
  
He took deep breaths. He started to compile a list of bars he could slip off to without Bobby realizing. He was startled from his list when an alpha growl laced with alpha pitch and tone filtered into his car. He snapped his eyes forward but bowed his head in submission. Dean hated the automatic instinct to submit; but it had saved his life on more than one occasion.  
  
The cops gave off so much fear scent that Dean could smell it from his car. It must be a potent alpha. The cops scurried and rushed and handed back the alpha’s license and papers. The car drove off after one of the cops gave the okay.  
  
Dean swallowed. The cops adjusted themselves. One approached Dean’s car. Dean tried to erase the angry and fearful scent from the car by thinking about donuts. It worked a little.  
  
The cop dipped his head in a short bow. “Sorry, uh…”  
  
Dean sighed, “Sir. I go by ‘sir’.”  
  
Nodding, the cop resumed, “Sorry, sir, to take your time. The accident has been reported as Alpha Milton’s fault and he will be paying for any and all repairs for your car.”  
  
Dean’s surprise and gratefulness and even astonishment colored the air in odd fumes. “What?”  
  
The cop continued. “Here’s your copy of the exchange of information. All payments will go through the insurance companies.”  
  
Staring at the form then looking at the cop, Dean fought at Omega mode, again, this time from elation not frustration. Dean nodded.  
  
The cop nodded curt. “Have a good day, Sir.”  
  
The left and Dean smiled. He looked down at the form. It only had the insurance information. Dean sighed. If the alpha had forced the cops to make him take responsibility, then Dean definitely wanted to thank him. Dan sighed. He had to hope fate would let him.  
  
Shrugging it off, his day turning for the better again, Dean pulled back onto the road and checked the time. He still had enough time to swing by a few more family-owned joints looking for a new job. Not even his recent unemployment could pull him down from the high, though.


End file.
